In one conventional network arrangement, computers are coupled together via communication media. In order to reduce power consumption, during periods of inactivity or reduced activity, the computers may be powered off, or enter low power modes of operation (e.g., “sleep” modes) in which various resources (e.g., network interfaces, monitors, etc.) may be powered off. Typically, decisions whether to power off or enter such low power modes of operation are separately made by each individual computer in the network, and do not involve or contemplate coordination or collaboration among the individual computers. Disadvantageously, this reduces the effectiveness of power management in the network, and increases the likelihood that data transmitted between or among computers in the network will be lost (e.g., as a result of the intended recipient being powered off or in a mode of operation in which the recipient cannot receive the data).
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.